


Creepy Doll

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Metal, Corpse Paint, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Musicians, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Backstage tryst with corpse paint.





	Creepy Doll

**Author's Note:**

> -I guess I'm obsessed with these guys.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

“There you are.”

Clemens said as he walked through the door of the dressing room. They had just finished a show and packed. The crew were off to celebrate at some club and the three musicians promised to show up after showering and getting out of their stage clothes.

Clemens and Ivo were busy with the latter’s drum set until the drummer sent his older brother off, telling him that he had enough of his complaints. Clemens let the matter be, knowing that his brother knew better about his set and left to find Dennis who had disappeared somewhere. He thought he might find him in the dressing room cleaning up and he was right, except the singer was still dawned in his stage clothes and paint, looking at himself in the mirror. 

Clemens walked towards him and settled behind him, he wrapped his arms around the narrow waist and started at their combined reflection in the mirror. Dennis wrapped his own arms around the ones holding him and relaxed back into the broad chest.

“Don’t we look ravishing?” Clemens asked, loving the image that greeted him in the mirror.

“Absolutely.”

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look like this?” Clemens spoke directly into the vocalist’s ear and Dennis felt hot waves surge through his body.

“You think so?” Dennis asked in a breathy voice his eyes started to laden with lust.

“The sexiest man I’ve ever seen in corpse paint.” With that, Clemens moved one of his hands to the singer’s throat, gripping it and the other traveled down to the front of his pants, where a bulge was rapidly growing. Dennis closed his eyes, whining softly.

“What if someone walked in on us?”

“You’re scared they might see the mighty Seregor breeched and panting?”

Dennis let out a groan, his dick hardening further into the warmth of the keyboardist palm. Clemens started to rub him slowly over his leather pants and he relaxed back further into the form behind him, throwing his head back and feeling how the keyboardist’s fingers tightened over his throat.

Clemens opened the zipper of the tight leather pants and reached inside to feel the heated flesh. He stroked the hard cock slowly.

“You know what I’d like to see?” He asked in Dennis’s ear again, sending a shudder down the slim body. Dennis only hummed in response.

“You. Naked and in nothing but your paint and boots.”

He released the vocalist completely and stood aside to watch him strip. Dennis started to take off his clothes slowly piece by piece, all the while staring into the blue eyes. When he was done, he put his boots back on and straightened up again.

Clemens could not take his eyes off the other’s man body, he was a vision, all naked, dick hard and standing, his legs cladded in knee-high leather thick boots, his wavy hair cascading down to the small of his back and down his chest, his face and neck still covered in corpse paint, and his green eyes half closed with want. He felt himself harden at the view and moved towards him, turning him to face the mirror again. He grinded his hard dick against the man’s bare buttocks,

“You feel how hard you make me?”

Dennis moaned and kept staring at their reflection. Clemens put a hand in between the singer’s shoulder blades and pushed his torso down the makeup table that was placed in front of the mirror before the show, and watched how his round ass was now high in the air and how his legs stretched and tensed at the position and moved back to have a look at the man. He noticed how the green eyes followed his movement in the mirror.

Clemens placed his hands on the round cheeks then moved them along the expanse of Dennis’s back. He fisted the long locks and yanked the head back, making his back curve and exposing his throat. He licked a strip from his neck to his ear and whispered,

“Are you ready?”

Dennis only whimpered and Clemens smirked at him in the mirror.

Clemens kept a leg in between the stretched ones and moved the other to the side, he leaned over the splayed form, hair still in his fist.

“Want me to lick your little hole, open you up for my cock?”

Dennis felt the other’s breath ghosting over his face, and met his eyes in the mirror.

“Yes.” 

Clemens smirked again and kicked Dennis’s leg to the right to spread him further apart. He let go of the hair and moved back behind the man. He dropped to his knees and circled the vocalist’s waist in his hands to steady him as he started to lick up his crack. He swiped his tongue up and down riling the smaller man up, then placed kitten licks around the quivering hole. He could hear Dennis moaning softly and wiggling in his grasp. He tightened his hold as he licked over the pucker which clenched in response. He grinned at the way that Dennis tried to push back at him but his grip was so tight, it was sure to leave marks upon the smooth flesh later. He finally worked his tongue inside the tight ring, licking the man from the inside. Dennis’s whines got louder by the second as the keyboardist worked his expert tongue in and out of his quivering opening.

Clemens stood back up and leaned over the singer again.

“Suck them.” He ordered thrusting two fingers in the man’s mouth. He pulled them out when he was satisfied and started to insert one in the tight hole. He steadied him with a hand on his shoulder and rained kisses down his spine as he worked on opening him. He pushed in another finger and scissored them, stretching him further. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk him slowly while working his fingers inside him. Dennis moaned and whined, wanting Clemens to stop teasing him and get on with it.

“Stop teasing me.” He whined out loud and was answered by Clemens slapping him hard across his buttocks then moving away and fisting his hair roughly, pulling at it until he was on his knees in front of him.

“Whiny bitch.” 

Clemens opened his pants with his one free hand and pulled his cock out, slapping it across the painted cheek a few times then running the bulbous head across the plump lips making the paint on them smudge with pre-cum.

“Open your mouth.” 

Dennis complied with a groan as his hair was painfully pulled. Clemens didn’t give him time to adjust and pushed down his throat making him sputter. He placed his hands upon the keyboardist’s hips trying to slow him but his hair was pulled and he was fed the cock deeper. Spit ran down the corner of his mouth as he tried his best to open his throat muscles. He flattened his tongue and sucked hard around the girth, emitting moans from the other man. Suddenly, the door was opened and someone walked in. He tried to move and see who it was but Clemens kept a tight hold over his hair and didn’t let him move.

“I should’ve known you two were busy, but it’s kinda rude not to invite me to this little gathering, hm?” Ivo said as he saw his brother standing with his dick down Dennis’s throat who was on his knees in front of him.

“I’m deeply sorry, brother. You know how I like to share things with you. Feel free to join.”   
The brothers smirked at each other, their eyes glinting in mutual understanding.

Dennis relaxed that it was Ivo but didn’t think the older Wijers would invite him to join, he tried to move away and gulp a breath but he was pressed down again, whining at the mistreatment. 

“Do your job well whore and stop whining.”

Ivo stood to the side watching the show, he could feel his dick hardening. He loved how his brother talked down to their sexy singer and ordered him about like he was nothing. He noted how his brother was still fully clothed yet the other man was naked except for his boots. It was hot watching them together with the corpse paint still covering their faces. He palmed his length through his pants then started to open them while moving towards the pair, he settled by his brother’s side and removed his cock from its confines, waving it in front of Dennis’s occupied face.

“Now you have a pair of cocks. Does that make you happy, slut?” Clemens said and pulled out from the hot mouth, he saw how the singer tried to catch his breath but he pushed him towards his brother's cock, “Suck him too.” He ordered and watched how the dick stretched his mouth open again.

Ivo groaned loudly as he was encased inside the wet heat. His brother kept the man’s hair balled in his fist and urged him to work. He started to moan as the man bobbed his head back and forth across his thick length, working his tongue along the underside.

Dennis’s jaw started to ache at the constant stretch and he moved away, grabbing each cock in one of his hands and started to stroke the brother’s while lavishing licks and sucks upon each head. He loved the combined moaning and taste of the other two men and smiled secretly to himself.

After a while, Clemens pulled at the hair in his grasp again and made the man rise up to his feet. He grabbed him by the throat and kissed him harshly.

Ivo wanted some of it too, so when the pair broke off he turned Dennis to face him and kissed him as well, sucking and biting his plump lips. He could taste the mixture of the three of them in the man’s mouth and couldn’t get enough of it.

Clemens latched himself to the singer’s neck, sucking harshly at the sensitive flesh. He knew he was going to leave marks and couldn’t wait to see them the next day.

Dennis was in heaven, one brother was busy with his mouth and rubbing his cock against his own while the other sucked on his neck and rubbed himself against his ass, he was torn between grinding back or forward and let himself get lost in their hands.

Ivo left the tempting lips and went down on his knees, he gripped the singer’s hard dick and placed his lips around the head, sucking it a few times then moving further down. 

Dennis moaned loudly and threw his head back as Ivo pleasured him with his mouth.

Clemens had moved away to watch the pair then went to get the lube and the stool of the makeup table. He placed the stool away from the table and turned back to watching the other two.

Ivo was gripping the man’s hips and moving his head along the cock. He pulled back licked it a few times, relishing in the noises coming from the smaller man. He noticed that his brother was preparing something and moved to stand up again.

Clemens smirked at his brother and grabbed Dennis’s hair once again, bringing him closer.

“Wanna get fucked, baby?”

“Yes, yes.” 

“With pleasure, my creepy doll.”

Clemens dragged the other man towards the stool by the hair,

“Bend over it. Ass up.”

Dennis complied and his hair was released.

“I’m not gonna even take off my clothes to fuck you, little slut.”

Clemens lubed his cock and placed the head at the stretched entrance. He pushed in agonizingly slow inch by inch, grabbing Dennis’s hips as he tried to impale himself faster. 

Ivo found his brother’s dirty talking and rough treatment a big turn on and moved to stand in front of the singer’s gasping face. He pushed the head of his dick through the cock-sucking lips and moved as slow as his brother. He crossed gazes with the older Wijers and both smiled evilly at each other as Dennis’s whines got louder.

“Shut up! If we’re going to fuck you slowly, you’re gonna have to take it like the bitch you are.”

Dennis moaned again as both cocks inched inside his holes. When Clemens pushed inside his ass, Ivo withdraw from his mouth and the other way around. His moans were restricted by the prick in his mouth as Clemens grazed his prostate constantly. He felt sweat pouring from him washing and smudging the paint on his face.

Clemens picked up his pace fucking the man faster, growling at every inward thrust. He loved being buried inside the tight hole and removed on of his hands from Dennis’s hips to slap his ass.

Ivo saw how the singer struggled to keep up with both of them and pulled his dick out, kneeling down in front of him. He started to place kisses all over his face and licked at the moaning lips.  
Clemens also withdrew his cock, pulling at the hips and flipping him over on his back.

“Want the taste of another cock now?”

Dennis nodded his agreement and Clemens beckoned his brother closer.

“He’s all yours.”

Ivo smirked and stepped in between the singer’s thighs. He spread them wider and placed the boot-cladded legs over his shoulders. He pushed his dick inside, bending the smaller man in two, and started to fuck him hard and fast.

Dennis wailed at the new assaults over his sweet spot, and noted the difference in the shape of the two lengths that had breeched him. 

Clemens kneeled down next to Dennis’s face and started to jerk himself off.

“You like his cock, little creepy doll?” Clemens asked and Dennis moaned, he laughed and dirty talked him some more.

“You enjoy a cock up your ass so bad, it doesn’t even matter whose is it, slut.”

His brother looked up at him grinning at his words and delivering a hard thrust in emphasis.  
“You’re such a desperate whore.”

Dennis could only moan louder at the dirty accusations and felt his climax building and when Ivo fisted his cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts, he threw his head back screaming as he came in a hot white flash.

Ivo almost came himself from the clenching channel around his member and fucked the man through his orgasm. He pulled out and went to stand next to where his brother was now also standing, over the singer’s head and they both jerked off together, groaning as they shot their wads over the exhausted singer.

Dennis slid down from the stool to the floor and looked over at the brothers, still standing above him.

“Damn, you really wore me out.” He said, still trying to regain his breath.

“We should turn it into a family thing. What do you say, Ivo?”

“I say we should.”

“Are you planning to kill me?” Dennis said with widened eyes.

“No, baby, I’ve always wanted to try double penetration though.” Clemens smiled evilly at him and saw a flash of lust and fear in the green eyes.

Dennis sighed and moved to the other side, giving his back to them, he heard them whispering among each other, then suddenly, he was yanked from the floor and into Ivo’s arms while Clemens unclasped his boots.

“It’s time to get you cleaned up.”

They all moved to the bathroom to clean up and maybe they would be able to keep their promise to the crew after all.


End file.
